Cherokee Rose A Daryl Dixon Fanfiction
by starcrossedkatniss
Summary: "I ain't no fucking broken little girl Dixon!" Cherokee screamed at him temper flaring as she threw her arms out. That's right, she wasn't no little girl Daryl thought to himself. She changed from that sweet girl he once knew so innocent, but then maybe she just hid this side of herself well. Yes she was nowhere near as pure as he once thought, She had fooled him with that act once
1. Leather and Lace

CHEROKEE ROSE

A DARYL DIXON FANFICTION

Chapter One: Leather and Lace

**A Beautiful Cherokee Rose**

I went through the **back woods baby**  
Where all of the wild life grows  
Amidst the weeds and a daisy  
A beautiful **Cherokee Rose**

As I was trying to pluck her  
**Cherokee Rose** kept **Holding' On**  
I pulled and yanked and pulled some more  
I gave up saying, "**She's Strong**."

I wanted to know **Her Secret**  
But it was **Out of Her Control**  
So Her Secret would be well kept  
A secret I never would know

As I started to walk away  
Looking back at this awesome sight  
**Hold on Child** I heard the **Rose **say  
Let's ride the wind and **Hold on Tight**

You see **The Girl I Use to Be**  
Existed in **My Perfect Dream**  
**My Guardian** protected me  
As I bloomed by a gentle stream

But then one day my own **Dear Dad**  
Who always said, "**I'll Take Your Hand**".  
Without notice just left me sad  
Walked away to an unknown land

As I was crying please **Take Me**  
If you don't it will be my death  
**Daddy **left ignoring my plea  
But I swore until **My Last Breath**

Someday I would go hunt him down  
Ask him, "**Why Did I Have to Die**?"  
But today I just shrug and frown  
**Another Night I Know I'd Cry**

See **The Person I Use to Be**  
Got tired of fighting a war  
**Hold on Soldier **I said to thee  
The war's not worth fighting no more

Must admit **I Pray For Him Now**  
Pray for him and others each night  
I say to the Lord as I bow  
**This Is For The One's Who** can't fight

I do all this because of **Dan**  
Man that lead me to **The Master**  
I didn't see in the **Lord's** plan  
**A Funeral for a Pastor**

But because of this man's love  
**The Lord's Seed **in me always grows  
**Blessed** by **God** in **Heaven** above  
**The Blossoming Cherokee Rose**

**By Jessica Phillips and Ronnie Doe**

They were out on a run, Rick, Glen, Daryl and T-dog, the decided if they were going to survive the winter it was going to take a lot of supplies so they

needed the man power. One of the trucks had already been filled, just one more and they could get the hell outta this creepy ass town. It was only a week

ago that Herschel, Maggie and Beth had told them about this little town just south of where they were. It was one of the few that had been evacuated

before people started looting so it had hardly been touched. Unfortunately they knew very little about this town so it left them pretty vulnerable when it

came to threats here, Daryl was camped outside of the strip mall which Glen, Rick and T-dog were gathering supplies from, He shifted uncomfortably his eyes

darting around on watch for any threat that could potentially attack them. The three men reappeared with their arms and several bags full of supplies and

began loading the stuff onto the back of the truck "just about ready to go, Glens just going to make a quick run into the pharmacy to grab any medical

supplies we may need, he's going to go alone though so it's quicker." Rick explained to Daryl. Daryl nodded uncomfortably and looked on as Glen re-entered

the strip mall for the last time. It was only a couple minutes later that a groan was heard from the other side of the truck. Daryl smirked and pulled the large

knife he carried out of the holster on his belt and rounded the truck with a quick I got this nod to T-dog and Rick. The smile was quickly removed from his

face as he realized a Herd of about 40 walkers had seemingly appeared out of nowhere walking toward them. "Fuck" Daryl hissed slamming his knife into the

head of the closest walker. "Rick we gotta problem" He called pulling the bloodied knife out and going for the next walker. "We just need to hold them off until

Glen gets out" Rick called to the other two. They began killing walker after walker until one caught Daryl off guard and he was pushed to the ground, T-dog

and Rick were both trying to push their way out of being cornered so they were no help to Daryl who was trying to hold the walker off his face. He saw his

knife out of the corner of his eye which had been thrown out of his reach when he fell. It was then that the three heard a low grumble of an engine that cut

through the air, and suddenly the engine cut and a bolt suddenly pierced through the head of the walker that Daryl was struggling with the arrow missing his

own head by mere inches. He was stunned until the arrow was pulled from the head of the walker flipped off of him and a leather gloved hand offered itself

to him as an aid for him to stand. "Hurry up, I ain't got all day" A sweet flowing southern accent belonging to his rescuer demanded smoothly. He got up on

his own and the woman just laughed "Suit yourself" she replied pulling dual pistols out of two of her many side holsters adorned with all sorts of weapons.

She quickly took out six walkers surrounding Rick then blew the smoke from her pistols. All Daryl could do was stare at her, she was clad head to toe in

leather, and the tight leather pants were clinging to her body fully showing her curves her jacket done up dipped in at the sides only to become full again at

the swell of her chest. Her hair was dark and fell in black ringlets down to her waist, when she turned he noticed the red lace tank top dipping low at her

cleavage and her lips and nose were hidden by a red handkerchief tied around her face. What really drew him in were her eyes so familiar but then so unique,

one green one blue gleaming and focused lethally on her targets. Her pale skin gleamed with sweat from the Georgia heat, he snapped back to reality as Rick

and T-Dog ran toward the trucks as Glen arrived from inside the strip mall throwing the supplies in the one truck and claimed the passenger seat. "Let's get

out of here" Rick called urgently to the group then focused his attention to the woman who had saved their lives. "Follow us, we know somewhere safe."

With that he claimed the driver's seat as T-dog claimed the other truck's driver's seat. She got on a red and black Harley Davidson that Daryl admired from

the seat of his own and they both took off weaving down the highway towards the Greene farm. Daryl couldn't help but hang back and admire the fine

specimen of a woman that had saved their lives but he couldn't help but feel like he was missing something. His instincts told him, it was something very,

very important.


	2. Changes

CHEROKEE ROSE

A DARYL DIXON FAN FICTION

**Chapter Two: Changes**

The group stopped and the two bikes behind them halted as well, everyone got out and regrouped. The men walked toward the woman who had just set her

bike in a position of her liking and turned to face the group who was walking toward her Rick in the lead. He stuck out his hand and introduced himself "Rick,

Rick Grimes" He stated calmly, the woman removed the bandana from her face and slipping it on the handle of her bike she turned back toward him and

smiled her full red lips and small nose revealed. She gripped his hand in reply to his introduction and offered one herself, "The names Cherokee" she drawled

slowly, softly. Daryl's head snapped up and looked at her and realized why she was familiar, "Cherokee?" He mumbled mainly to himself, but this caught the

group's attention. He studied her more closely and noticed the familiarity there in the green of one of her eyes, in the fullness of her lips and the softness of

her voice it gave him chills. Rick shifted his gaze off of Daryl's strange behavior and smiled at the young woman, "Well I'll have to thank you for saving our

asses back there, that was some shooting" Rick joked. She heard Daryl scoff as he regained his thoughts and shook his head at her, "its cause I fucki'n

taught er" He snapped, she laughed without missing a beat "You wish Dixon" she taunted through pursed lips. He narrowed his eyes and she looked back at

Rick who seemed confused about their exchange. "Well, you're welcome to settle in with us for the winter, since we do owe you one" Rick finished with a nod

then walked off with a few members of the group to the large farmhouse. Cherokee turned and took her leather jacket off and slid it over the seat of the

bike, underneath the leather jacket she was wearing a red tank top with lace for the straps, it lined the neckline that dipped down in a shallow but neat V

exposing the line of her firm cleavage, The shirt ended just before her hips exposing the pale skin of her hips and the dimples that sat on her back just before

her tight leather pants took over and continued down her long firm legs and was swallowed up but tan thigh high boots with thin heels that she walked

flawlessly in despite the height. She grabbed a bottle of water from the brown leather saddle bag that matched her boots and hung from her bike. She

pressed it to her lips and then let it run down her collar bone to cool herself down. She slid it back in and then removed an ammo box and began to reload

her pistols. From the front he examined the smooth lines of her abs that made a V as it connected and continued into her low hip-hugging leather pants. She

finished loading her pistols and slid them back into her holsters and then looked up at Daryl. "You just gonna stare at me all day Dixon?" She laughed at

catching him with his mouth open and speechless. "Where's that brother of your anyway" She questioned as she carefully stepped towards him. The mention

of Merle snapped him out of his reverie, "None yer damn business" He snapped at her. She simply sighed mocking him "As Venomous as ever hmm Daryl?" She

questioned "Guess I shouldn't have expected anything else after all, you are your father's son" Cherokee finished in a whisper as she finished making her way

to him her lips stopping just below his ear. The insult stung coming from her, He looked down at her anger flashing in his eyes. "What would you know, Stupid

bitch" Daryl snapped he turned and stormed away crossbow on his back he went straight for the woods.

Cherokee sat in a small chair by the fire sharpening her knife when he finally returned from the woods, it was getting late and the sun was dipping below the

horizon. The others in the group warily eyed her but none came to talk to her. She heard him before she saw him, knew the sound of his steady hunters

footfall. "You keep sharpening it like that your gunna bend the blade" He said matter of factly walking until he sat himself across from her. She sneered at him

"I like to sharpen my knives like this, unless you want to do it I suggest you shut up" she replied as calmly as if she had told him about the weather. He

started, but then thought better of it grabbing the three rabbits and about a dozen squirrels he had caught while out hunting and plopped them down next

to the stump they used for a table. "What" she questioned still focusing intently on her blade, "What happened to you" he asked his tone softer than usual.

"Whatever do you mean?" Cherokee asked feigning innocence and looking up at him through her long dark lashes, "You never used to be a bitch" he growled

then huffed "maybe you were and you was just pretending, hmm you were good at that" her eyes glowed with anger "maybe I just got sick of being thrown

away by assholes." She snapped standing up and sheathing her knife. He rose too meeting her eyes "Ain't how I remember it" he continued, "Well then I

guess you remember fucking wrong" she said her voice low and menacing as she stepped forward, her chest almost meeting his. "Dinner!" A small blonde

woman called loudly from the porch of the farmhouse. Daryl and Cherokee only continued to stare at each other. Cherokee went to turn around, but Daryl

caught her wrist and held her in place. He leaned down and for a moment she sucked in her breath thinking his lips were about to meet hers until he stopped

just a hair away from her face. "What about yours eyes Cher?" He whispered barely audible, "How do you explain that?" Cherokee blinked twice, shocked.

She pulled her arm until he let go of her wrist, "I have no idea what you're talking about Daryl'" she answered quickly then she turned and walked briskly

toward the house and away from a stunned Daryl Dixon.


	3. The Huntress, The Woman

**Cherokee Rose**

_A Dary Dixon fan fiction _

**Chapter Three: The huntress, The Woman**

Doing dishes seemed so normal after the world had gone to shit that it had almost made her laugh when she dipped her hands in the steaming soapy water,

she got into a rhythm and soon she was setting the last dish in the draining rack for the others to dry. She was acutely aware of someone watching her but

was surprised when she turned and instead of the surly redneck she was expecting it was a large well-built darker haired man who studied her with big brown

eyes. She smiled at him as she slid her leather gloves on and clicked out of the kitchen past his watchful eyes. She walked down the driveway to her bike

and grabbed her leather jacket, and slipped in on doing it up to the top of her ribs leaving her top half exposed. She flipped her hair easily then tied the

bandana around her face once more. She snapped to attention and tensed when she heard shuffling footsteps coming towards her she drew a knife and

looked toward one of the trucks. The same man who had been watching her after dinner turned down the driveway and stopped when he saw Cherokee

ready to defend herself. "A little jumpy?" he asked half teasingly, "I don't believe I have any reason not to be, I don't even know your name" she shot back at

him. He just laughed, "Shane, The names Shane I'm ricks deputy" he introduced still strolling lightly to the woman who was now sheathing her weapon. "Well

deputy Shane" She said seductively swaying towards him and meeting him the rest of the way, she stopped just an inch away from him and put her hands on

the either side of his broad chest tugging at the open sides of his jacket pulling him closer. "Don't you think ya oughta buy a lady a drink before you start

stalking her?" Cherokee finished in the same half mocking, half seductive tone looking up at Shane and batting her eyelashes. Shane laughed and rested his

hands on her hips finishing the job of drawing her against him "Well you are a quick one aren't you?" he teased as their chests met, "Do I have to buy you a

drink to convince you to spend the night with me?" he finished the teasing seemingly gone from his voice. Cherokee smirked a little devilish grin lost to the

darkness of the night "Well deputy I'd love to spend the night in the arms of a big, strong man like you" she drawled sweetly as a southern belle, but at

Shane leaned forward to claim her lips she ducked out of his embrace and finished the rest of what she was going to say. "But I got some huntin to do" she

dismissed him with a wave. Shane looked shocked at this woman's hot and cold game and she just laughed as she strode away heading towards the field.

She jumped the fence and ran toward the trees, it took only two seconds for her to disappear up the first one and run off into the woods for the night.

It was the early morning when Daryl had finally woken up and meandered out of his tent away from all the others, Cherokee was in the field hovering over

something large with a knife, hair tied back and flying in all directions. He made it out there only to realize she had brought in a deer last night, "What the

hell?" he asked stunned. "Never seen a deer before Dixon?" she teased, "Yeah I seen deer just never no fuckin girl catching one at night" he hissed in

disbelief. "Maybe you just don't hang around the right women" she laughed at him, he shook his head and swore as she finished gutting it then loaded the

waste neatly in a bucket and grabbed the good meat and walked toward the house. She took the meat in to Herschel and he thanked her and began

preparing it for that night's supper. She went back into the field grabbed the bucket and went towards the woods to dispose of it. Daryl simply followed her,

"So what'd ya do to Shane last night that pissed him off?" Daryl asked gruffly recalling Shane slamming things around, cursing her name and then retreating

to the showers to cool off. "Didn't do nothing" she dismissed his question continuing to slide through the woods, they fell into silence as she made it to the

river she washed her gloves and hands then dumped the waste in and rinsed the bucket. She continued walking until she found the lake that the river fed

into and started removing her clothes. "What are you doing" Daryl snapped, "Going for a swim, what's it to you?" she asked as innocently as she could. He

shrugged but couldn't keep his eyes from her body as she had finished removing her jacket, gloves and top then started on her pants, he couldn't help but

admire the strong smooth ridge of her arched back and the dimples that teased the top of her pants just above the swell of her ass. She slid the pants down

and he continued to stare at the length and firm muscle of her legs as she kicked her boots off with the pants. He laughed inwardly at the cheetah print

fabric that covered her chest and ass. She took no time jumping in the water and he was soon to look away and just wait for her to finish. All he could do

was sit and wonder how she had changed so much, what had happened to her to make her this beautiful but foreign creature she was today, when she was

once young and naïve, beautiful but not this teasingly sexy unapproachable goddess that she portrayed today one thing was for sure, Daryl seriously

doubted that he was going to be able to stay away from her anymore.


	4. A Man's World

**Cherokee Rose**

_A Daryl Dixon Fan Fiction _

**Chapter Four: It's a man's world**

It was mid afternoon when they made it back to camp, a map had been set out on the truck and Daryl seemed to have disappeared somewhere the minute

they made it back. She walked toward the group of men surrounding the laid out map, "What's going on" Cherokee asked directing the question to Rick but

managing to earn a frustrated glare from Shane. "Back on the highway before my boy was injured we lost member of our group, Carol's little girl Sophia" Rick

explained. "I could help look for her" Cherokee offered, Rick nodded, "We were talking about leaving in a couple of hours but nobody knows where Daryl

stormed off to after him and Shane got into it about Sophia" Rick told her glancing up at a brooding Shane. "I guess we should probably wait until he comes

back to start looking don't want everyone runni'n around shooti'n at each other out there" Cherokee offered but then started towards the forest. "Hey!"

Shane called, "I thought you said..." he trailed off. "Yeah I know what I said, that was meant for you city folk who can't track, I could find Daryl with my

hands tied behind my back" Cherokee called back to him laughing. She found and followed fresh horse tracks until when she was deep in the forest the horse

seemed to buck, where this happened there was the smooth slithering marks of a snake that must have spooked him. Pulling out her knife to ease the

uneasy feeling she got in her stomach she followed the bucking until she hit a mark that showed her someone or something had hit this ground hard and

rolled. She walked to where the brush had been rolled over and gasped when she saw a large drop and a dead walker at the bottom, it was only a few

minutes later that she heard a gruff voice yelling and she ran toward it only a couple of feet where she previously stood was Daryl Dixon hanging from a

roots that could barely sustain his weight. She held out her hand but he simply swatted it away "Don't Fucki'n trust you woman" Daryl muttered. She ignored

his nasty remark and held her hand out again just in time too as the roots ripped out of the ground, he grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. "looki'n

pretty beat up there Dixon…and are those ears" she murmured slightly repulsed. "Shut up" He snapped pacing away she followed in silence till they hit the

clearing of the field just before Herschel's farm, he started limping into the field when Glen, Rick and Shane ran up weapons in hand. They stopped just short

of him and looked confused. Rick aimed his gun at him warily, as glen asked "Is that Daryl?" "Well you gonna pull the trigger or what" Daryl muttered

frustrated. Not even two seconds later a shot sounded and Daryl was down on the ground. "Daryl!" Cherokee screamed hitting the ground beside him hard on

her knees. "Rick" she yelled up at him "How could you!" "Daryl" She whispered shaking him, hot, humiliating tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks as she

continued to shake him. "I was just kidding" He groaned angrily. Cherokee's eyes sprang open and she pushed herself off the ground wiping at her eyes

embarrassed. The men helped Daryl up and began walking he glanced over at her "You fucking crying?" he asked bewildered. "Shut it Dixon" she snapped

striding angrily in front of them

She paced outside the door where Herschel was fixing up Daryl, it was quiet and thoughtful but inside she was as angry as she had ever been. She promised

herself a long time ago that she would never cry over any man ever again. Especially not the likes of Daryl Dixon. "Fucking stupid girl" She hissed through

gritted teeth, Herschel cleared his throat as he walked out the door interrupting her outer dialogue. She looked over to him and he nodded in Daryl's direction

"Bullet just skimmed him, He'll be fine you can see him now." He told her walking away. She slipped into the room and looked at Daryl who was looking at her

through guarded eyes. "How you feeling" she asked, "Just fine." He answered, she sat down on the bed and leaned over him taking him in. His ruffled dirty

blonde hair, his clear blue eyes staring intensely at her. He sat up quickly surprising her, their faces so close together he wanted to try this just once more.

She could smell him so intoxicating like the woods after a rainstorm, see his long lean muscles flex as he held himself up. Then she looked directly into his

eyes and they dove into each other. His lips crashed to hers, and she bit his lower lip flicking her tongue out over it suppressing a moan rising in her throat,

he pushed her back to the bed and grabbed her hips holding them in place beneath him. He slowed the kiss down, trying for softer but she quickly dug her

nails into his shoulder to tell him she wasn't letting him go there. He growled him the kiss and again began to try to slow things down and moved to her neck,

kissing softly toward her collar bone. She pushed him off and regained herself, standing up "Fuck, Daryl never pictured you getti'n all sweet on me" she

snapped, anger flashed in his eyes and he stared her down. "Never pictured you fucki'n cryin all over me but ya did" he argued back at her. "Fuck you" she

screamed at him not knowing what else to say, "Ya want to so why don't you!" he back at her. Without another word she stormed off out of the house and

into camp. Just as she reached the fire pit she saw the one person who could fix her current problem. "Well deputy Shane was it?" She called to him sweetly,

he looked at her confused and she smiled wickedly at him. "Think you could help a lady with something in her tent?" She asked winking at him. Oh, and that

sheriff's deputy was only too happy to oblige.


	5. Infected

**Cherokee Rose**

_A Daryl Dixon fan fiction _

**Chapter Five: Infected**

She woke up the sunlight coming through the thin walls of Shane's tent, she rolled over and sighed when he attempted to shift and cuddle her. She got up

silently and got dressed, opened the tent and slipped out. Only to run into an angry redneck, "Have fun in Shane's tent last night Doll face?" Daryl sneered

and played with a lock of her hair, she swatted his hand away and sneered right back at him "Yeah I did, he wasn't a little bitch about it" She taunted. Daryl

grimaced, she smiled sweetly at him. She heard Shane start moving in the tent and took off towards the field. "If it was so much fun then why ya runnin

away from him" Daryl asked trying to prove his point. "It ain't like were dating and nobody likes an awkward morning" she explained as if it were the most

nonchalant thing in the world. She turned as if to prove a point and went back to sit by the campfire. Daryl smirked and joined her, Cherokee shot a dirty

look at him and waited as Shane emerged from the tent, He walked over to where the two sat by the fire and dipped low to kiss Cherokee on the temple she

slid to the opposite side ducking the kiss and cursed. "What are you doing?" she asked Shane bewildered. He looked at her confused and she just shook her

head, got up and walked toward where Rick, T-dog and Glen were talking about something. "That church by the abandoned farmhouse" Glen asked "Yeah"

Rick agreed "We start back there split up and meet back here again" he continued. "Mind if I join?" She asked as she approached the group. "Yeah sure, you

too Daryl, Shane." Rick nodded toward them. Cherokee shot a dirty look behind her, not noticing that the two men had followed her. They eventually got a

group established that included: Daryl, Carol, Cherokee, Shane, Rick, Glen, T-Dog, Andrea, Lori and Carl. They set off through the woods and hiked a while,

Cherokee avoiding the two men who kept glancing her way, both brooding. She kept her distance until they finally got to the church and Daryl went to go

find his trail, Cherokee veered off in the direction of a small graveyard hidden behind tree's, as she walked in she noticed the place seemed to be falling apart

along with the wrought iron fence bending out of shape this way and that. She continued in until she reached the back of the graveyard and turned around

to see little Carl had been following her the whole time. "You should be with you mother boy" she scolded him, his face remained neutral as he walked toward

her. "I just wanted to know what you were doing" he replied innocently, she smiled having a soft spot for the boy she ruffled his hair and he grinned up at

her. What happened next, happened fast. A walker slipped out of an overgrown part of the woods beside a tombstone and ran at them. Cherokee noticed

within split seconds of the walker being near her. She pushed Carl out of the way and only had time to scream on word at him. "Go" She yelled panic clear in

her voice, the young boy got to his feet and began to run toward where the rest of the group was. The walker rammed into Cherokee who's gun got stuck

as she tried to yank it out of the holster. All she could do was hold it back to keep from biting her, it rammed into her with enough force to make her lose her

footing and stumble backwards. On her way back she felt a horrible piercing pain through her abdomen and she screamed in terror as she hit the ground.

Suddenly the walker was pulled off of her and she looked up into the face of Daryl who looked down on her with worry clear in her eyes. She finally had a

chance to look down at the piece of fence that had pierced clear through her abdomen almost her chest. "Pull it out" She groaned to Daryl. "You'll bleed to

death" he said kneeling beside her. "Please, Please Daryl just pull it out" she whimpered. He nodded solemnly as the rest of the group gathered around the

two, Carl clinging to his mother. "Ready Rose?" Daryl asked using her old nickname, she nodded back and he gripped the iron post and yanked. She choked

and screamed it hurt so much but he finished and threw it to the ground, he lifted up her shirt only to see the skin knitting itself back together as she

whimpered and thrashed. The wound was gone in mere minutes, "What the fuck" Daryl asked walking back from her. She got up and shook her head "It's

nothing" Cherokee said reaching toward him but dropping her hand as Daryl backed up even farther. "Can we just talk about it when were back at camp…?

Please?" she begged looking at the guarded faces of the group. They walked away from her leaving behind only Daryl who was just watching her now. "I

think its best we go back now." He said grabbing her arm and taking her back through the woods, to the camp. She bit her lip nervous, nervous that when

she got back there they would exile her throw her out for being what she was. She didn't choose this all she wanted to do was hold on to that moment

where Daryl had seen her as who she once was. His Cherokee rose. She doubted after all had been explained he would ever even come near her again, and

she didn't want to admit it hurt her more than any words can say that right at this moment he pointed his crossbow at her ready to shoot within a moment's

notice because they thought she was a threat and she had just admitted to herself that she wanted to be his again.


	6. Bowstrings and Broken Hearts

**Cherokee Rose**

_A daryl dixon fan fiction _

Chapter Six: Bow strings and Broken Hearts

She was sixteen and he was twenty when they first met, she was being stupid messing around by the bank of the river out in the woods behind the house.

Of course she knew who he was before that day, always had a watchful eye on that younger Dixon boy that lived next door to them. He was something of a

forbidden fruit to her, even the age difference was enough to say it wasn't going to happen, but dig deeper than that and you could find a lot of other

reasons. For one everyone thought he was a tweeker, like his brother into all sorts of drugs and the wrong side of the law. Which he wasn't, at least she

believed he wasn't, then there was that roughness about him, how he was never clean always sweaty and covered in the earth from being out in the woods

all day. She liked those things about him, it made him Daryl. The way he was rough around the edges, it made him a man and a sexy one at that. Whilst

messing around on the river bank she had slipped and cut her leg on a piece of metal that had been buried there. She cried out and it wasn't long before

Daryl showed up to investigate, the minute he did she forgot all about her leg and started blushing crimson. "What happened to ya girl?" he had asked her in

that rough accent of his, "I fell" was all she could make out between stuttering and blushing. She hoped he had put it off to the heat or the pain and not to

the fact that she was fan girling about him. He picked her up carrying her back to his house and she nearly fainted the moment his skin touched her own, He

smelled like smoke from a fire and the earthy smell you get after it just rained, it was a heavenly mix. She could feel his muscles flexing through his shirt as

she griped his shoulders to steady herself and breathing heavy. She could see his eyes so blue, dark and watchful, it drove her crazy being in his arms and

soon enough they were in his house. Beer cans littered everywhere and the mess was unbelievable, "Dad and Merle, They ain't here so you got nothin'n to

worry bout" He muttered as he set her on a couch. He left for a moment then came back with some rubbing alcohol, gauze and tape, he began silently

dabbing at the blood on her leg. "I'm Cherokee" she said hoping to start some sort of conversation, he had looked up at her startled then, "Like…the rose?"

he had asked shocked. "Yeah…like the rose" She murmured, "Daryl" he replied still dabbing at her leg. He accidently hit a sore spot and she whimpered and

pulled back a bit. "Hey, easy sorry" he mumbled, she shivered and he looked up at her. "This next part might sting a bit" he warned offering her his other

hand. Hesitantly she took it and he slowly poured the rubbing alcohol in the cut she sobbed a bit and squeezed his hand tightly until it was over, and he

wrapped it up with gauze and tape. "Should probably change it before you go to bed" he informed her, she nodded, but really she didn't know how to. He

sighed seeming to know already when she hadn't even said it "I'll teach you" he told her. He walked her over to her own house and she turned nervously

looking at him, "Uh, my dad he's a trucker and well I'm all alone here…" she trailed off not really knowing where she was going with it. He walked up opened

her door and let her in, trailing awkwardly behind her. "Want something to eat?" she asked, he nodded "Whatever ya want" he replied looking around the

kitchen. Cherokee opened the fridge door and made a couple sandwiches for them, she sat down at the kitchen table and proceeded to eat in silence. "I've

always wanted to learn how to shoot" Cherokee said without thinking, "Didn't your daddy teach ya?" he asked roughly. "No paw never had any time, he's a

trucker gone most the time" she explained quickly. "I'll teach ya" Daryl said without looking up, "What?" Cherokee asked shocked. "Girl oughta know how to

defend herself, said I'd teach ya" he explained finishing the last bit of her sandwich. Later that night Daryl had her leg in his lap once again wrapping it tightly

as the bleeding had stopped. His rough hands on her skin felt good, so did watching his smooth muscles flex as he worked. Those beautiful shoulders and

that strong jaw had her practically drooling. Her body was tense and practically screaming out to him, she was sure he could tell how her heart reacted

every time his skin touched hers. He stayed on the couch that night, he couldn't help but take care of her, he usually didn't give a shit what people wanted

from him but there was something about her pure innocence, that unwavering trust in him despite his family's reputation amongst other people it touched him

in some way. The next day they spent in the woods, teaching her to shoot. The next week teaching her about first aid, the next month teaching her about

the woods. As they spent time together, the days flew by and before they knew it they had fallen in love. They had yet to admit it to each other, and soon

she had to leave to go to college.


	7. Homecoming

**Cherokee Rose**

_A daryl dixon fan fiction _

Chapter Seven: Homecoming

The warm air swept through her hair as music blasted through the car she was finally able to go home, this is the first summer she would be back from

college and she was so excited to see her friends, her daddy and of course Daryl Dixon. She pulled in the driveway blasting Strawberry wine through her

speakers she slipped a hand through her hair and unbuckled her seatbelt. Getting out of the Jeep she jumped down as Daryl came out of his house. She

surprised him by running to him and jumping on him wrapping her legs around his waist as they tumbled to the ground laughing. "Daryl, you're getting weak in

your old age" she yelled with a wink as he lay beneath her in the grass. "Is that so?" he replied smirking and flipping them over so he could tickle her she

squirmed and giggled in the grass until he stopped. "I missed you" she murmured as he took his place next to her in the grass looking up at the sky she

slipped her hand into his. "Missed you too Rose" he mocked her, she crinkled her nose at the nickname he had given her the day he patched her up when

they first met. She smiled at how easy it was with them, they could just be kids even after the six months she'd been gone. "We should go shootin" she

suggested rolling over onto her stomach and plucking a few nearby daisies. She began braiding them in a chain when he turned to her and nodded "Ya sure

got somthin to show ya after" he replied then got up and walked toward the shed at the back of the property. She got up and ran after him "Just lemme

change first kay?" she asked without waiting for a reply she ran into her house and changed into her swim suit and put cut off daisy dukes and a tied plaid

top on that exposed her bare sun kissed stomach, she grabbed her rodeo hat and ran back down the stairs to meat Daryl. When she got to the backyard he

had grabbed her longbow that he made her and his crossbow and off they went into the woods. When they made it to a clearing where they set up hay

bales and targets they began competing and messing around. Soon enough the sun was setting and Daryl stashed the bows and grabbed Cherokees hand,

"Come on, got somethin to show ya" he drawled excitedly and pulled her deeper into the bush. Eventually they made it to a small pond that didn't look all

that special until you looked closer, all around the pond blooming were beautiful Cherokee roses. "Figured since they're so damn rare you might appreciate it"

he explained awkwardly scratching his head. "It's beautiful Daryl thank you" she said squeezing his hand. As she looked around awestruck at this hidden little

pond Daryl picked one of the beautiful white blossoms and slipped it behind Cherokees ear. She smiled up at him practically glowing at his touch. They stood

like that for a long while until Daryl tugged her away back to her house, they were both silent as they entered her house and she began making food and

soon they sat down in her living room eating and watching some random show about ways people could die, when they finished she began to do the dishes

and soon after they were in her room laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. "Daryl?" she asked, "Mhmm?" he mumbled. "Don't fall asleep!" she yelled

smacking his arm. He laughed a beautiful sound and her heart thudded against her ribcage, she leaned her head down and laid it on his chest. She looked up

into his blue eyes darkened to almost black in the dimly lit room and something happened, she felt this shift as they looked at each other then. Everything

went warm and he leaned in just a fraction and their lips met just briefly and very softly. She closed her eyes in awe and his lips met her again and they

kissed a long soft kiss, he shifted so his body was underneath his and they continued to kiss. Then she slid her hands up his shirt and gasped as she felt the

angry scars crisscrossing his chest he grabbed her wrists and gently pulled them away. He broke the kiss and apologized through their deep breathing, he got

up and went to leave when she got up and grabbed the back of his shirt. "I love you" she whispered holding on for dear life, he turned and looked at her

solemnly. He lifted his arms and took off his shirt to show the extent of the marks. She just shook her head and walked toward him looking into his eyes the

whole time until she ducked her head and kissed one of the angry marks lashing across his chest, then another and another. "I love you" she said more sure

this time, he leaned down and kissed her passionately taking away all of her breath. "I love you too" he replied then he gently pushed her back on the bed

and lifted her shirt above her head. He ran his hands down her soft tan body she moaned into his kiss as she gripped his shoulders, her bikini top, shorts and

bikini bottoms followed and son enough there was nothing but skin. She whimpered as she felt him against her, they were warm and he ran his hands up and

down her body as he positioned himself at the sweet spot between her shaking thighs. "Daryl" she whispered, he groaned and met her gaze "I…I've never….I

mean, I'm not…..I'm a virgin…" she stuttered. Daryl smiled and leaned in to kiss her "are you sure" he asked quietly "We can stop if you don't want to" she

put a finger to his lips and shook her head, "No Daryl, I want to…I want you" she said replacing her finger with her lips. He gently pushed in and she wrapped

herself around him as she gave him her innocence. He lifted her so they were sitting and began gently rocking as he peppered her collar bone, shoulders and

face with kisses. She moaned feeling her release coming and it only took him whispering for her to come for him in her ear before she came undone with him,

screaming his name she bit her lip until she came back down from the beautiful white heat that they had soared to together. They fell asleep soon after with

her head on his chest.


	8. Betrayal

**Cherokee Rose**

_A Daryl Dixon fan fiction_

_HEY GUYS I WOULD REALLY LIKE SOME REVIEWS IF YOU COULD I LOVE YOU ALL ^_^ _

**Chapter Eight: Betrayal**

They woke up the next morning happy and groggy, he kissed her forehead and they began laughing until somebody burst through the door flowers in hand. A

man looking confused and then horrifically angry stood in the doorway. "Michael?" Cherokee asked sounded astounded, the man glared at Daryl then turned

his gaze to Cherokee, "Did you forget that I was coming today?" he snapped at her then threw the flowers in her direction, "Did you also forget that we were

engaged" He screamed at her then he slammed the door and went downstairs. Daryl looked at her accusingly then grabbed her left hand gazing at a pretty

diamond that had been set there obviously and engagement ring. "You let me last night…" he started then he stopped, there was a moment of silence and he

continued "I asked and you let me last night" he said still stoic. "Daryl…I…I didn't mean to…I just wanted to" she tried to explain tripping over her words. "No

don't you say that shit to me I fucki'n asked, I fucki'n told you I loved you last night and you threw it back I my face like a whore" he screamed at her

getting up and throwing his clothes on. She threw the blanket back and climbed out of bed putting her robe on and tying it as she went. His words stung,

"No, Daryl I do love you!" she cried trying to pull him back into the room. "DARYL!" she screamed, he turned to face her before walking down the stairs. "Well

I don't love you, you were nothi'n but a lay to me" he snarled "Stupid bitch" she fell to the floor as she heard him slam the door on his way out, tears blurred

her vision and she sobbed hard for a long, long time. She got dressed throwing her hair up and put her bags back in her jeep, before returning to school

where she'd decided she belonged she ran to the pond in the woods to say one last goodbye. She was shell shocked the moment she entered the little

hideaway, every single Cherokee rose had been ripped up thrown around and stomped into the dirt. Not a single one remained, she stayed at the little place

and cried yet again until she was so cried out her voice was raspy and her eyes were red and dry. She walked back to her jeep in silence and sat in it for a

long while, she felt terrible for leaving her daddy a mere note that said she would see him at Christmas and that something had come up but it was all she

could do. There was no way she could stay in that house for a single second longer with the memories of love and pain were so fresh there. Her heart bled

for the fact that she had been used up and tossed away by the only man she had ever truly loved enough to give all of herself to, to make love to him. It

was then in that moment, that Cherokee decided she would never give any man power over her ever again, she would have complete control. She would

never love someone, make love to someone or give herself for a man ever again. She hated Daryl Dixon. She hated men. She would use them and leave them

like they had her. This was the new way of the stronger Cherokee rose.

In great sorrow it grows

A beautiful white rose

Nourished by silent rain

The result of the Cherokee's pain

Taken in evil greed and pillages

Cherokees were driven from their villages

So heavy of spirit and heart

As their clans were torn apart

Stripped of dignity and pride

Tears and blood fell along the trail's side

Where so many hearts died

Cherokee hearts looked up to the sky

Their brave spirits asked the Creator why...

When women and children were weak and dying

Some kneeling at broken bodies lying...

All along the trails struggling line...

The Braves asked the Creator for a sign

There along the heartbroken trail

Where their spirit's teardrops fell

White roses bloomed along the way

As their brave hearts trudged each day

Despite heart breaking cold snows

Clans separated and tears shed

Along our heart's trail forever grows

A beautiful white Cherokee rose

The spirit of this beautiful white rose

In Cherokee hearts still grows...

From hearts and spirits so pained

Today her beauty is yet retained...

A symbol of hope and pride regained

Wherever over the clans four winds blow

Does the heart of the rose grow?

Where teardrops did pour

Cherokee rose blooms forevermore

Barbara LaBarbera

3


End file.
